Conteúdo Não Utilizado (FNaFSL)
Este artigo contém arquivos que não foram utilizados no jogo. Todos estes itens podem ser encontrados nos arquivos do próprio jogo. Variados Ballora com o Endoesqueleto exposto thumb|220x220px Uma imagem não utilizada de Ballora foi encontrada nos arquivos do jogo, nela, Ballora está localizada a partir da janela esquerda na sala do Módulo Primário de Controle. Note que o rosto de seu endoesqueleto está exposto. A janela está azul indicando que ela está recebendo um choque controlado. Note também que os botões que o jogador usa para ligar a luz e dar choques esta ausente. Circus Baby virada para o jogador thumb|220x220px Uma imagem não utilizada de Circus Baby também foi encontrada nos arquivos do jogo, nela, Circus Baby está virada para o jogador numa sala escura, com uma luz vermelha iluminando a face de Baby. Minireena virada de frente para o jogador thumb|220x220px Uma imagem não utilizada de Minireena foi encontrada nos arquivos do jogo. Nela, uma Minireena está virada de frente para o jogador, numa posição muito semelhante a de The Puppet. Imagem não utilizada de Bidybab thumb|220x220px Há nos arquivos do jogo uma imagem de uma Bidybab com um tom mais bronzeado. Esta imagem parece ser a mesma textura de Bidybab enquanto está olhando para o jogador na seção "debaixo da mesa", mas com uma iluminação diferente. Não se sabe para que motivo ela seria usada. Jumpscare não utilizado de Circus Baby thumb|220x220px Um jumpscare não utilizado de Circus baby foi encontrado somente no final do trailer do jogo. Nele, Circus Baby está balançando a cabeça e mostrando o seu endoesqueleto de forma agressiva, o que provavelmente seria seu jumpscare. Entretanto, no jogo, ela não possui esse jumpscare. "Carinha Sorridente" thumb|220x220px Algo semelhante a um rosto sorridente está presente nos arquivos do jogo. O tal objeto é inteiramente preto, com dois círculos e duas barras em formato de um arco. Não se sabe para que ela seria usada ou se seria usada por algo. Comportamento de Bonnie Puppet na Custom Night thumb No primeiro teaser da Custom Night podia se ver Bonnie Puppet e uma das Bidybabs na ventilação da Sala Privada. No entanto no jogo final Bonnie Puppet nunca passa pela ventilação, ao invés disso ele age junto com Funtime Freddy o tempo todo. Acredita-se que ele poderia rastejar pela ventilação, como Bidybab faz. Fala não utilizada de Ballora Quando a voz de Ballora foi dublada por Michella Moss, uma das falas não foi utilizada no jogo (It is time for the show?). Talvez ela falaria isso antes de "I can hear someone creeping through my room". Esta fala não está nos arquivos do jogo. Clipe de voz não utilizado da voz do computador Há um clipe de áudio da voz do computador dizendo ao jogador para não empurrar contra o vidro da Galeria Circus sugerido pela página IndieDB do jogo dizendo ao jogador para "pise longe do vidro". No entanto, esse clipe de voz nunca foi utilizado. center Falas originais do Funtime Freddy Originalmente durante o desenvolvimento de FNaF SL, Funtime Freddy teria diversas linhas de falas diferentes das atuais vista no jogos. A maioria de suas falas iriam conter um sotaque alemão que foi posteriormente removido do personagem, já que Scott estava insatisfeito com o resultado. Isso foi afirmado por Kellen Goff, dublador de Funtime Freddy, em um vídeo do YouTube. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Conteúdo Não Utilizado Categoria:Variados (FNaFSL)